


Costumes and Candy

by browneyedgenius



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets of SHIELD [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, QuakeRider fluff, halloween fic, quakerider halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Daisy doesn't think she has a costume for Halloween, but she doesn't know Robbie already bought one for her.Beta'd by sadtunes.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Drabbles/Ficlets of SHIELD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Costumes and Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).



> Happy birthday Abby!!! I know you like Quakerider, so here's my attempt at some Quakerider fluff for you! I hope you like it! :)

The Playground was having a Halloween trick or treat for the kids of agents, and everyone had to dress up. This led to grumbles all around (out of earshot of the parents and kids, of course), but eventually, on the night of October 31st, one could see cobwebs and pumpkins in each corner and costumes in closets, ready for the kids. Halloween cheer was apparent all around, but there was one small problem. 

“I don’t have a costume yet!” Daisy wailed to Robbie, putting her face in her hands. She had been so busy decorating that she had completely forgotten to buy a costume. 

Robbie Reyes smiled, mischief in his eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked, pointing down the hallway. “Because I’m pretty sure I saw a costume outside your room earlier.”

Curiosity getting the better of her, Daisy ran down the hallway with Robbie following behind her, and skidded to a stop outside her bunk. There, hanging on her doorknob in all its glory, was a Quake costume. 

A flimsy black fabric was sewn together into a loose-fitting mimicry of her suit, and foam gauntlets were attached to the wrists. A plastic belt wrapped around the waist. Daisy turned to her boyfriend.

“Really? Quake?” she asked, a smile teasing her lips. In response, Robbie held up his own costume. A trademark leather jacket, fiery orange wig, and a skeleton mask. 

“I thought we could match,” he said. Daisy laughed and shook her head, but ducked into her bunk to put on the costume anyway. It fit oddly, nothing like her actual suit, but it still brought a smile to her face. She walked out of her bunk to see Robbie in his own Ghost Rider costume, holding his hand out to her. 

“Are you ready to give out some candy?” he asked, a grin on his face.

Daisy took his hand with the biggest smile. “Of course I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much Vi for beta-ing this for me!


End file.
